


I Love You, Luna Lovegood

by Fantastic_wizard_fiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_wizard_fiction/pseuds/Fantastic_wizard_fiction
Summary: A short drabble of Luna and Hermione sharing their first kiss.





	I Love You, Luna Lovegood

“Don't you just love magic?”

Luna eyed Hermione curiously. This had certainly come out of the blue. It was a cool autumn night, with stars setting the sky ablaze and the grass cold under themselves, Hermione to the left of Luna, lying on her back and gazing up at the stars while Luna lie next to her with barely an inch between them. 

“What do you mean?” Luna asked, a small smile playing at her lips and turned her head to see the girl next to her and noticing that she was smiling as well.

“My parents were muggles, just like the rest of my family. I never would have thought that I'd spend the rest of my life in a world like this.” 

Luna was falling deeply in love with Hermione, this she knew, and she couldn't help but admire the sound of her voice; how gentle it was, how soft and sweet it was, like candy or caramel. She felt her cheeks go warm just by listening to her speak. 

“It is a bit odd that the two of us are so close when were so different. I mean, I came from a family full of wizards and witches. So I guess I never got to experience it from your view. Tell me more.” Luna shifted her body to face Hermione. 

Hermione rolled on her side as well to face the girl opposite of her. “Well,” She spoke softly. “The first time I rode a broom was probably the ice breaker for the entire thing. Getting a wand was exciting too, but by then, I still didn't know if any of this was real- no offense-”

“None taken.” Luna giggled, Hermione following suit and laughing too. “But getting to fly like that really put everything in perspective. And I'm really happy here. I feel normal, in this world. And if I never got accepted into Hogwarts..” Hermione looked Luna straight in the eyes. “Then I never would have met you.” 

A moment passed, only a brief moment of the two girls gazing into each other's eyes. Luna was close enough to her that she could smell her perfume, feel her warmth. She didn't bother to think twice when she took the back of Hermione’s neck and pulled her to her lips. 

She felt Hermione’s hands travel down the arc of her back, grasping her sides and pulling her closer to her. Luna couldn't help herself but let her other hand travel through Hermione’s hair, her fingers curling around the locks sweetly, lovingly.

Hermione broke the kiss to stare directly into her eyes and say, “I love you Luna Lovegood.” Luna loved the way her eyes crinkled with joy. “I love you so, so much. And I'll never let you go.”


End file.
